DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): The objective of the 1998 Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology is to provide domestic and international attendees with a current understanding of research in HIV disease and its complications, including: pathogenesis and infection, gene therapy, therapy, animal models, epidemiology, and vaccine design as well as AIDS-associated pathogens and complications, herpes and hepatitis viruses, and cancer. An overview will be provided during two days of non-concurrent state-of-the-art lectures and discussion by scientific leaders in fields of interest. This format gives attendees an up-to-date overview of the field and encourages cross-fertilization and multi-faceted discussions and collaborations. Where applicable, speakers with conflicting viewpoints are chosen to provide multiple perspectives. The General Sessions that will follow the state-of-the-art lectures will focus on new data in the various fields. Presenters in the General Sessions will be able to discuss their most recent data without fear of losing their ability to publish in peer-reviewed journals as the meeting press policy prohibits the disclosure of data without the presenter's approval. For one half-day, the meeting will move outside for "tutorials," during which 4-6 topics will be chosen for open simultaneous discussion. This forum allows for discussion on specific topics that may not be of enough general interest to justify a General Session. The evening of this day is left open at the tutorial location for the attendees to participate in an informal and free exchange of ideas. This time is typically used by attendees to discuss ongoing collaborations and to establish new ones. In addition, the meeting has two posters sessions (three days total) where attendees interact on a one-on-one basis. The Program Committee, which established the scientific agenda for the meeting, consists of international scientists from academe and government. As part of its effort to attract women, ethnic/racial minorities, individuals from Third World countries, persons with disabilities, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science, the Institute gives special scholarship consideration to applicants who meet any of the aforementioned criteria. The Annual Meeting of the Institute of Human Virology has replaced the annual meetings held for more than 15 years by Dr. Robert Gallo in his capacity as Chief of the Laboratory of Tumor and Cell Biology, NCI. This international meeting is unique in its attempt to provide a focused overview of the field of AIDS and related cancers in sessions that, wherever possible, are not simultaneous. Also, to assure that the goal of free exchange of the meeting is not lost, the meeting size will be limited to 1,500 attendees and the press is strictly regulated through a published press policy.